


Warm with you

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 7, Domestic, Fluff, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, honeymoon trip i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kakashi settles deeper under the covers, he can feel the cold air just outside his little nest and today it just doesn't tempt him. He has nothing pressing for weeks.Then he remembers why





	Warm with you

Kakashi settles deeper under the covers, he can feel the cold air just outside his little nest and today it just doesn't tempt him. He has nothing pressing for  _ weeks _ .

Then, slowly, the reason he has no work coming up enters his mind and he feels warmth in his heart that has nothing to do with the heavy blanket wrapped around him. He shuffles around, being careful not to let anything leave his safe heaven and can’t resist the crooked smile entering his face at what awaits him on the other side of the bed. 

Spread eagle, with his blanket missing, Obito is snoring lightly. The sound barely there. Kakashi feels such joy that he can witness it, even if Obito's position causes shivers to run down his spine.

He can't believe Obito could be comfortable like that, but it doesn't seem he feels the cold. Lucky. 

Wearily Kakashi gets out of the bed, still bundled in the warmest blanket possible, and bits back a curse at the cold floor. Quickly he shuffles to the other side of their little holiday cabin to inspect the fireplace and qlowers at the ashes.

No matter, soon Kakashi has a merry little fire goin and he moves to pick up the kettle. Then he settles down in front of the fire to prepare some tea, to warm from the inside. Staring at the hypnotic dance of the flames, Kakashi waits for the water to reach boiling and lets his mind rest.

So lost in the movement and the heat that has slowly started spreading in him, he nearly misses Obito sneaking behind him. Letting loose a huffing breath as Obito’s furnace of a body settles on the floor behind him, Kakashi smiles. He leans further into his new husband when those bare arms sircle him, fluffy blanket and all. He feels at peace. 

“Mhmg, what are you making?”

“Just some tea,” Kakashi answers to Obito's mumbling, shivering a bit at the puff of breath against his sensitive neck. 

“Aa,” Obito breaths leaning more heavily into Kakashi.

Laughing a little, Kakashi leans away despite Obito's half hearted protests and turns some to see his scarred face. Lifting his hand to gently cress those tragic scars that nearly cost him his love, Kakashi doesn't even try to fight his fond smile when Obito rubs against his hand like a feline.

“Still tired?” Kakashi teases gently, his only answer is some grumbling and the sturdy arms around him tightening.

“You could've stayed in bed you know? Nothing is forcing you to be awake.”

“You weren’t there,” Obito says, sounding more awake. He frowns when Kakashi simply smirks at him knowingly and turns to remove the pot from the fire.

In revenge, Obito blows air against Kakashi's nape, feeling the warmth of love curl against his chest at Kakashi's shiver. This would be his life from this day till the end. Just him and Kakashi, others wouldn't matter. They'd stay together. 

Even if this hadn't been the plan, Obito thinks, he can live with it.


End file.
